1. Field of the Invention
Profiling tools, die finishing equipment such as that which reciprocates files, stones and leathers over and against hard (metal) surfaces to produce patterned or desired conformance thereof within close tolerances.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Hand holdable, powered tool reciprocators are not unknown to the prior art. These include structures such as those shown in U.S. Pats. Nos. 1,804,216 to GUSTAFSON, 2,224,132 to BARNES, 2,668,518 to WHITE, 2,933,800 to FRIDEN and 3,465,601 to WEZEL. Motion control systems, valving therefor and subordinate equipment, some from other than the tool reciprocating arts, of possible adaptability thereto, are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,965,064 to ZWAYER, 3,351,364 to WARN et al., and 3,720,137 to LANDHERR.
Most commonly, however, the power applied in certain of these structures is that developed by an electric or pneumatic-driven rotary motor, either within the holder itself, as suggested by WEZEL, or at some remote point, as in FRIDEN, where the motor torque is communicated to the holder and tool through a flexible cable. In both type equipments, if the tool is to be reciprocated, it is necessary to provide space in the holder and accept the increased mass thereof for motion converter elements by which the rotary-driving movement is changed to a lineal reciprocatory movement.
Those of the prior art structures which are designed for pressured fluid operation, such as GUSTAFSON, BARNES or WHITE, or which teach the provision of motion control, valving or other subordinate equipments, such as ZWAYER, WARN et al., or LANDHERR, do not lend themselves to the desirable practicalities of fine tool and die finishing operations. These include abilities to produce something like 8,000 to 12,500 strokes per minute at an acceptable vibration or less than 90 decibels with a device weighing barely over one pound, namely 17 1/2 ounces, having a displacement of less than 48 cubic inches (equal to that of a conventional hand-gun) capable of controlled (while in operation) variation of stroke length from 1/16 inch to 3/8 inch and of variation in tool orientation to the work about the tool axis and throughout a full 365.degree. degrees. These requirements are, however, met in embodiments of my invention hereinafter to be described.